guttenplagwikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Forum:Wer wird Nachfolger von Guttenberg
Es sieht so aus, als gibt es ein Problem bei der Nachbesetzung der demnächst frei werdenden Stelle des Bundesverteidigungsministers. Der von den Amerikanern gepushte "Young Leader" Guttenberg wird eigentlich gebraucht, um demnächst den Einmarsch der Amerikaner zu den libyschen Ölfeldern abzunicken. (Aach, da würde sich schon jemand anders finden. Und vielleicht liefern die Libyer das Öl auch zukünftig schlicht gegen Bezahlung...) Auf die Schnelle kann Frau Merkel da keinen Ersatz liefern, der in etwa dem Anforderungsprofil der Amerikaner entspricht. Sie muss ja auch noch partei- und koalitionsintern auf diverse Proporzregeln achten und will sicherlich nicht schon wieder einen zu jungen Leichtmatrosen auf die Brücke schicken. Vielleicht hat sie ja schon den Schäuble gefragt, das würde auch erklären, wieso dieser Herrn von und zu Guttenberg so demonstrativ den Rücken stärkt. ____ Mögliche Nachfolgerkandidaten - Frank-Jürgen Weise, Leiter der Strukturkommission der Bundeswehr Wenn man nach Kompetenz in Sachen Bundeswehrreform geht, könnte es nur Frank-Jürgen Weise werden. Er ist CDU-Mitglied, Oberst der Reserve und Leiter der BW-Strukturkommission. Aber dann muss der ja auch in seinem jetzigen Posten ersetzt werden. Und CDU ist er auch, statt CSU... Hach ja, immer diese Personalprobleme. ---- Frank Weise wäre nicht die schlechteste Wahl. Beim Arbeitsamt macht er eigentlich eine gute Figur und hat eine Offizierslaufbahn hinter sich, sprich er kennt den Laden und kann Behörden leiten und reformieren. Allerdings halte ich es aus koalitionstechnischen Gründen für unwahrscheinlich, dass ein CSU Mann durch einen CDU Mann ersetzt wird. Viel eher würde da eher irgend eine CSU Pappnase auf Ilse-Aigner-Niveau nachrücken. Am wahrscheinlichsten halte ich eine umfassendere Regierungsumbildung nach dem 27. März wenn die drei Landtagswahlen durch sind. Bei mindestens zweien der drei Wahlen ist mit einer krachenden Niederlage der CDU zu rechnen, in BaWü wegen S21/Mappus und in RhPf wegen der Spendenaffäre. In Sachsen-Anh (Wahl am 20.3.) dagegen geht offensichtlich die Angst vor dem Guttenbergmalus um, gibts erste Absetzbemühungen durch CDU Landeschef Böhmer. Darauf wird Merkel reagieren müssen. Dann könnte es schon sein, dass Guttenberg durch Weise ersetzt wird. Weiterer Kandidat zum Rücktritt ist für mich aus Gesundheits&Altersgründen Wolfgang Schäuble. Folgendes Szenario könnte ich mir dabei vorstellen: Guttenberg wird als Belastung erkannt, zurückgetreten und durch Frank Weise als Verteidigunsminister ersetzt. Den fehlenden CSU Posten im Kabinett übernimmt dann Georg Fahrenschon, momentan Finanzminister in Bayern. Dadurch ließen sich mehrere Probleme lösen: * Guttenbergsnachfolger ist kompetent und akzeptiert * Die CSU bringt einen neuen Hoffnungsträger in die Bundespolitik auf einem prominenten Posten - Fahrenschon ist gerade mal 42 Jahre alt. * Schäuble würde durch jemanden ersetzt, der schonmal ein Finanzministerium von innen gesehen hat * Merkel hätte in puncto Finanzen jemanden, dem sie machtpolitisch stark überlegen ist (insb. in Bezug auf die Euro Politik wohl nicht unwichtig, wer weiss was da noch kommen wird) * insgesamt würden damit die Bedürfnisse der Beteiligten befriedigt und Merkel könnte ihre Machtposition innerhalb der Koalition weiter ausbauen Alle übrigen Posten sind fürs erste wohl fix, die der FDP sind (relativ) fest im Sattel, Schavan wird uns wohl noch eine Weile beglücken, Aigner hat ihr persönlich maximales level of competence bereits erreicht, Ramsauer bleibt hoffentlich weit weg vom Finanzministerium und alle übrigen Minister basteln gerade an ihren Projekten rum, sprich sind beschäftigt und haben noch nicht völlig versagt. ----